


Wade's Fault

by Loveisforever



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveisforever/pseuds/Loveisforever
Summary: A What If after 1:22
Relationships: Zoe Hart/George Tucker, Zoe Hart/Wade Kinsella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted at ff.net under my nickname there SkyBlueSw, I've already posted the first three chapters over there. This was just supposed to be a short one shot that has grown to be a bit longer lol. I have four chapter wrote so far but will be posting them slower here then I did on ff.net because I want to finish the story before I post all the chapters. Please leave FeedBack, when I started writing years ago I started on forums so I was used to getting feedback almost as soon as I posted a new chapter. Feedback pushes me to write more lol.

Wade's Fault

Chapter 1

"This is so Wade fault" Zoe whispered to herself as she tried to get up off her bathroom floor. He just had to spread his flu he caught last week to her. He should not have been working at the Rammer Jammer sick. Never mind that he hadn't come into work until he had stop showing signs of being ill. It had to be Wade's fault no one else in town was sick with the flu. 

Zoe just knew it was pay back for starting to date George right after the night she shared with Wade. It didn't matter that Wade had been a real gentlemen about the whole thing. He didn't make her feel like a slut for sleeping with one man then the next day dating another. Besides Wade had told her he knew she had feelings for George when they hooked up so he had no hard feelings about her dating George. 

As her stomach ached again Zoe just leaned on the toilet bowel trying not to think about how unfair she had been to Wade. He wasn't just a playboy he had feelings and she had used him to try to get over George. Yes he knew that, but still it didn't make her feel any better about that. 

Wade was her friend he was there if she really needed him, and in return she wasn't a good friend at all. She knew he liked her and wanted more then just a one night stand with her if she was being honest with herself. And what had she done, she had used him. 

She deserved to catch his flu. She had been so awful to Wade and that wasn't right. It made her feel worse then her stomach ache. 

But Wade had just taken being treated poorly by her like it didn't matter. He had just went with the flow and even started joking with her about her romance with George calling it a Junior High one because they were taking things slow. They had only held hands and kissed. George would walk her to her door at night and kiss her. It was really sweet, he was such a nice guy.

Zoe knew George wasn't ready yet to just jump into bed with her. He needed time to get over Lemon. And taking things slow also give the town of Bluebell time to get use to Lemon and George not being together any longer. 

It really had nothing to do with Zoe not wanting to be that girl, okay maybe it did have a little to do with Zoe not wanting to be that girl that spent the night with one man then the next with a different man. She wasn't that girl, so time between bed partners were a must. 

Also lately she just did not feel like it, she was tired all the time. This flu was the last thing she needed. Work was just starting to be busy again people finally seem to stop blaming her about the aborted Wedding. 

Pulling herself up finally she went to grab a washcloth to wet to wipe her face with. When Zoe saw the box of tampons that got her thinking she hadn't needed them for awhile. With everything that had been going on she had not noticed before. 

When had her last period been she was usually like clockwork. Thinking Zoe could clearly remember two week before Lemon and George's aborted wedding she had gotten her period. That was over six weeks ago.

"No way" Zoe whispered as she remembered the night with Wade. And her stomach started to turn again. She barely made it to the toilet in time to empty her stomach again. 

"It can't be" Zoe was trying to convince herself. It was just all the stress she had been under lately. It wasn't easy being the girl or woman that a man had stopped his wedding for. And it wasn't easy slowly realizing that while she thought she had loved George Tucker it wasn't true. She really did like George, and it was fun being wine and dined by him. But at the end of each date they had when he kissed her goodnight she was never tempted to invite him in for more. 

They were good as friends, they liked the same movies and could talk about books and New York together. Being honest though neither one of them had pushed for more then a Junior High romance. George really wasn't over Lemon yet. And Zoe herself had being having pretty steaming dreams about a certain neighbor of her's. 

And staying on the topic of honesty Zoe knew she had all the signs of pregnancy she was tired all the time, her breast were sore, and now morning sickness. 

First thing first, she had to get to work and get one of the clinics pregnancy test take it and see what that said. Then if it was positive Zoe had to decide what to do? Only as a Doctor who tried to help people, save people, she knew she could not, not have the baby if their was one. If she was having a baby it would change her whole life. Not to mention she wasn't in a relationship with the baby's father. She was dating George, who didn't know about her night with Wade.

Then there was Wade who could possible be the Father of her unborn child. Zoe closed her eyes she had made a big mess of everything. She should have just turned George down and stayed with Wade, they might have been in a relationship right now. Instead of finding out they were gonna be parents for their one night together. 

As her stomach ached again Zoe once again whispered "This is so Wade's fault".


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Wade's pov with a touch of George and Lemon mixed in.

Chapter 2

Wade Kinsella was trying not to stare at George Tucker and Lemon Breeland who were setting at a table in the Rammer Jammer not ten feet from him. So he was wiping down the bar with a dish rag he had in his hand. Hopefully looking like he wasn't paying any attention to them. 

Why was George with Lemon when he was supposed to be dating the Doc. Yes they had a Junior High romance going on, but they were dating. And it did seem George had trouble lately being sure on who he wanted to be with. After fifteen years with Lemon then he didn't just break up with her but also left her on their wedding day right before Lemon was about to walk down the aisle. 

Was George thinking of getting back with Lemon? If he did Wade would kill him. How could George think about leaving the Doc for someone like Lemon Breeland. Zoe Hart was one of a kind, she was smart, crazy, and really hot, how could you trade any of that in for southern belle Lemon.   
Of course George and Lemon had a long history together and that doesn't disappear overnight. 

A smile coming to Wade's face as he thought of Zoe in her short, shorts. And how good she always looked. The Doc liked to dress in what didn't seem to be the fashion around these parts. But they always made her look hot. And Wade liked looking at her in them a lot. 

Ever since the night they spent together Wade had tried not to think about how good it felt to hold Zoe in his arms. How happy he had a been when she blown that fuse box. She had wanted him that night and then the next day George just had to come tell the Doc he wanted her. 

Wade had told Zoe to go for it with George, he knew she was in love with him. And their night together was just a way to try and get over him. Their would be no hard feelings on his part. He had lied through his teeth and was surprised he pulled it off without sounding angry. 

Wade had known she was using him to push her feelings for George aside, but he had foolishly thought she might actually have some type of feelings for him as well that wasn't just lust. Because he would have to be blind not to see that Zoe did lust after him. 

Every time they had kissed there were these sparks and he knew Zoe had to have felt them too. But it seemed Wade had gotten his just desserts, now he knew what most of his hook ups felt like after they were done. Brushed aside sure he always let them know he wasn't in it for the long haul. So it was only fair he guessed the one time he might have been in it for the long haul his partner wasn't.

Shaking his head Wade forced himself to let that thought drop, and grab his order pad and make his way to the table and couple he had been trying to spy on for the last ten minutes. 

"What can I get ya?" Wade asked.

George looked up almost surprised anyone else was in the room other then Lemon. "Just coffee for me Wade" Lemon then answered she would have a "Water".

So Wade got to work pouring a cup of coffee and a glass of water for the pair. And walking back with the drinks in his hands could overhear some of their conversation. 

"Really George, I get it you are still anger over me and Levon," Lemon said.

"No Lemon I've forgiven you for that" George started then stopped as Wade put the drinks down on the table.

"Is that all you guys are gonna want?" Wade asked trying to keep from showing his surprise at what he just heard from showing on his face. 

"Yes Wade that's all" Lemon dismissed him with. 

So Wade walked away back to the bar and once again took the dish rag and started cleaning a already clean bar. So George knew about Levon and Lemon, that would explain why he called off the wedding. And being the Golden boy he was took all the blame on it. But really it wasn't just him getting the blame Zoe also was getting blamed for it. The town called her home wrecker and a lot of other not nice names. 

It made Wade so mad when the people of this town whom he loved talked bad about the Doc. She hadn't had it easy in this town, she came here thinking it was just for a job. Then had her whole world turn upside down, learning the man she thought was her Father for her whole life wasn't. That her real Father a man she had met once and blew off had passed away. Before she had a chance to get to know him. 

That girl was all kinds of messed up in the head, Wade was sure of that. Sure she acted like everything was fine, but he could see she was hurting. The town had finally warmed up to her and then George had to go and pull Zoe into his breakup with Lemon, making her the town piranha again.  
Some days he really would like to ring Golden boy's neck. 

Since it was so quiet in the Rammer Jammer and the bar so clean Wade grabbed himself a beer and took a sip. He couldn't drink to much he get in trouble if he got drunk while working. So he would have to make this one last for awhile. 

"You did what?" Lemon yelled as she stood up from her seat, George followed her example and got to his feet as well. 

Wade looked up not being able to help the free show the pair was putting on? Maybe George and the Doc had finally gotten past their Junior High romance and went straight to graduation. With that thought Wade took a big swallow of his beer. Just the thought of that made him sick to the stomach. 

But drinking to forget the thought of that idea hadn't worked last week. In fact he had, had to lie to Zoe about having the flu when she noticed he wasn't at work the other night. She had even wanted him to come to the practice so she could check him over. Make sure it was just the flu. 

That girl was gonna be the death of him. He didn't know what was harding to deal with when she picked George over him showing she didn't care for him, or when she showed she did care for him just not the why he was wanting her too. 

"You George Tucker are a ass" Lemon shouted then followed that by slapping his face and storming out the door.

Wade couldn't help but laugh as he saw George rubbed his face and the red mark just forming there. "Looks like you lost your touch with Lemon there" Wade couldn't help but remark.

"I deserved that" George answered back "hey could I get a beer?"

"Sure" Wade said as he grabbed one for George as the man walked up to the bar and took a seat. Handing the beer over Wade just had to asked. "Why did Lemon slap ya?"

"She had her reasons" taking a sip then George continued "Lemon and Me decided that we are trying to be friends. We've been a big part of each others lives since forever. We're talking things over clearing the air between us"

"Yeah and that got you slapped why?" Wade couldn't help but asked. 

"I over shared, I'm just so used to telling Lemon everything. We had been planning a future together."

Wade took another sip of his beer not wanting to hear what he was pretty sure George had just told Lemon to get himself slapped and finding he would like to do that same to the man before him as well. 

"Don't give me that look" George said as he set his beer on the bar. "I know what you're thinking and No me and Zoe are not sleeping together. Not that I would have ever told Lemon that anyway."

"Then why she slap ya?" Wade asked as his mood lighten. At least he didn't have to deal with his feelings on that subject yet. 

"We got to talking about after I called off the wedding and what we did" George stopped to take another sip of his beer. Then closed his mouth almost like he wasn't sure if he sure continue are not. 

"And?" Wade asked trying to pull the answer out of him.

"I told Lemon after I called off the wedding that night, I went and told Zoe I wanted to be with her" George confessed rubbing his red cheek. 

Wade's mouth dropped open, George seeing this continue fast "I know I shouldn't have told Lemon that. That wasn't right of me, and that's why she slapped me." 

Wade just nodded his head pretending to agree with whatever George kept saying. He hadn't heard a word after George told him he had went to Zoe the night of the aborted wedding and told her, he wanted to be with her. 

It hadn't been Levon at the door that night, it had been George but that didn't made since because after Zoe had came back to the bed that night they had slept together again. She had just attacked him as soon as she came back to bed. So if George had just told her, he was free and wanted her why had Zoe came back to him?

The morning after their night together had been crazy, when he woke up Zoe was gone. He had to get to work so he headed to his place took a shower thinking the whole time on how he and the Doc could work as a couple. Then getting to the Rammer Jammer and finding out that George called off the wedding to be with Zoe. 

It was just like it was a fact that Zoe was with George, I mean he knew she loved him the whole town did. Wade ran his hand over his face trying to not over think things, because he didn't like where his thoughts were taking him. Zoe hadn't told him she was with George that next day when she had came to the Gatehouse. She hadn't really said much of anything, Wade could see she was trying to tell him something, which he assumed was that she and George were together. So he had just told her he had no hard feelings towards her and George and just sent the woman he had strong feels for on her way with his blessing. 

But what if Zoe hadn't been going to tell him that? What if she had wanted to see if things could work between them instead. He had just pushed her to George like he got what he wanted and didn't want her anymore. Wade felt like beating his head against the bar top. This was all his fault, if he had just heard her out perhaps he and the Doc would be together right now. 

Instead here he was half listen to her boyfriend wine about his ex-girlfriend. This was all his own fault.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is back to Zoe's part of view. And a surprising conversation she has with Lemon.

Chapter 3

This was such a good idea, thought Zoe Hart as the fresh air blew in her face. She was currently setting on the bench in the gazebo having just finished her lunch. Which was just half a box of crackers and some ginger ale. It seemed to do the trick though her stomach had settled right down.

She hadn't taken the pregnancy test yet because Brick had taken the morning off leaving her with all their patients. It was his way of pay back for Lemon being hurt by George. So Zoe had put a fake smile on her face and seen the five patients that was scheduled to see Dr. Breeland. Seeing as no one had been schedule to see her. This town knew how to hold a grudge.

She did have patients just not as many as before Lemon and George's aborted wedding. Maybe dating George right after he dumped Lemon hadn't been a good idea. 

But he had been so happy when he told her he loved her and wanted her. Zoe hadn't wanted to hurt him, are make the pain she was sure Lemon was going through for nothing. She owned it to George and Lemon both to at least try things with George. 

Her decision to date George had nothing to do with Wade telling her she should. Are because she had felt let down at the time that Wade had got what he wanted from her and was done. He was even pushing her to another man. Of course those thoughts only lasted a few days, Zoe had seen the flash of hurt on Wade's face for a few seconds before his smirk took form the first time George and her had walked into the Rammer Jammer together. 

And since she was being so honest with herself today, Zoe knew it was then seeing Wade and interacting with him on a almost daily basic that she learn the attraction between them hadn't gone away. It was still there that pull she felt when he would smirk at her, and that cocky smile of his the one she wanted to slapped off his face, because it made her weak in the knees. 

Zoe felt terrible for feeling that way about Wade, when she was with George Tucker. She should feel weak in the knees for her boyfriend, not her one nightstand. Which Wade was more then that he was her friend. Zoe knew she was a awful friend, she had been so busy lately with filling in for Brick, and her date nights with George she really hadn't been much of a friend to anyone. 

She hadn't had lunch with Lavon Hayes her best friend in a month. But that was mostly because she was avoiding him. She knew if she did spend time with Levon he would get her to crack her secret of spending the night with Wade. And Levon would be so disappointed in her. For hurting Wade and running to George. 

She could not handle Lavon being mad at her. She wanted at least one person in BlueBell to truly like her. Sure George did right now but Zoe was sure he wouldn't be to happy if he learned she slept with Wade that night he told her he stopped his wedding for her. And that after he told her that bit of news she had went back to bed and slept with Wade again. 

And if she was indeed pregnant Zoe was pretty sure it was from that second time, because she couldn't remember if they had used protection that time. She wasn't sure what had come over her but seeing Wade in her bed smiling that cocky smile of his she had just lost control and jumped him. 

It might of had something to do with keeping her mind off of the choice she knew she was going to have to make come morning between Wade and George. And Zoe wanting to make sure the first time with Wade wasn't just a one off that it really could be that good again. 

Now though that hadn't been such a good idea, so what if her night with Wade had been the best of her life, she was most likely carrying his child now from it. A child that people would think was George Tuckers when she started showing unless she did something about that soon like today soon.

Zoe knew she had to end things with George so by the time she started showing people would somewhat forget she had been dating George and not just jump to him being the Father. Zoe wasn't sure if she should breakup with George before she took the test or after she was positive she was pregnant. Because Zoe Hart knew one thing for sure even if by some small chance she wasn't pregnant she was breaking up with George Tucker. 

Because every spare second she had today was filled with thoughts of Wade, and being honest it had been that way for a few days now, or perhaps a few weeks. And she could not be in a relationship with George if she had strong feelings for Wade. Wasn't that the reason George called off his wedding to Lemon because he had feelings for her. And no it didn't have anything to do with the fact Lemon had cheated on him with Lavon Hayes. Which Zoe kind of thought it did because George always got a certain look on his face when she mentioned Levon.

I mean she couldn't blame George for not trusting Lavon after him and Lemon. And George did have a right to be mad, but he seemed to just let it flow off his back like it didn't bother him at all. Which wasn't nature at all. Zoe was sure if that had been Wade that happened too, he would of had a all out fight with his friend. Wade was just a passionate person. 

Shaking her head Zoe had to stop thinking about Wade it was like she was obsess him with. Wade had nothing to do with why George and Lavon were not close anymore. But the reason they weren't just walked into the gazebo and headed right for Zoe.

"Hi Lemon" Zoe greeted her with, this wasn't the first time the pair had met since she started dating George, BlueBell is a small town they were bound to run into each other from time to time. But it's the first time that Lemon seemed to have seeked her out. 

"You just couldn't wait?" Lemon yelled standing above Zoe who was still seated on the bench. "You had to steal George on the very night of or wedding" 

"No, No, No" Zoe defended herself as she stood up to face Lemon "I did not start dating George the night of your wedding."

"But he just told me" but before Lemon could continue Zoe butted in "He came to my house after he called off your wedding, but I told him I couldn't not then I needed time." 

"Yeah a whole twenty-four hours" Lemon pointedly remarked.

Zoe blew a breath out and set back down trying to think of a way to tell Lemon why she decided to date George and not hurt her worse. And she was going to be hurt worse or maybe it would make Lemon feel better when she broke things off with George. 

"We should have waited your right" Zoe revealed "but I just felt I had to give George a chance you know he just broke up with you for me" 

"I know that, thank you very much" Lemon courtly answered. 

"No I don't mean it like that, listen he loved you for a long time. I'm sure he still does have feelings for you." Zoe said as she took another cracker from the box and then snacked on it before she continued "I could not turn him down when he give up this huge part of his life for me."

Lemon looked like she didn't know how to take what Zoe had just told her. She wanted to hate Zoe for causing her life to blowup, if Zoe Hart hadn't come to BlueBell she would be married right now to George Tucker. But she would still be keeping the secret from George about Levon and that would have weighted her down keeping that affair a secret forever. 

Setting down next to Zoe she eyed her "Why are you eating crackers?"

"I think I caught Wade's flu he had last week" Zoe replied weakly offering Lemon the box of crackers as a peace offering. 

Lemon shook her head no and laughed that offer off, was Zoe stupid? Wade did not have the flu last week he was hungover. She had seen him the night before he missed work the next day at the Rammer Jammer. She had never seen him that drunk before in her life.

"If you have the flu should you be working?" Lemon looked Zoe up and down she did not look good. "I mean your a doctor wouldn't want to make people sicker, would we?"

"I not throwing up and don't have a fever so I'm sure no one will catch what I have." Zoe answered eating another cracker, happy Lemon hadn't wanted them they just tasted really good right now. 

"Fine suit yourself, your going to anyway. Whatever makes Zoe Hart happy is what Zoe Hart is going to do, not care how it hurts anyone else." 

"Listen Lemon, I'm sorry you got hurt by George, but it wasn't all my fault. George doesn't admit it but I think you and Levon had something to do with his decision." Zoe said defending herself. 

Lemon stood up walked around the gazebo then set back down as much as she hated Zoe, she was speaking the truth. It was just too good to be true for George to just forgive her so easily. And he apparently talked about her affair with Levon to his new girlfriend which hurt that he trusted or cared enough about Zoe to share that with her. 

"Your right, he said he was over it but he wasn't" Lemon said with tears in her eyes. She hated that she had hurt George she loved him. But maybe not enough if she had loved him enough she wouldn't have had a affair with Levon. "I'm sure you won't hurt him like I have"

"Yeah about that" Zoe said weakly as Lemon looked at her. 

"About what?" Lemon demanded not likely the way Zoe was looking like she was hiding something and using her box of crackers to hide her face at the moment. 

"I'm going to end things with George" Zoe answered.

"What, No you can't" Lemon once again on her feet "George give up so much for you and your just going to dump him!" 

"Look Lemon" Zoe said putting her crackers down and standing up next to her "George and me we're not really dating I mean yes would go on dates, but that's it. Wade's calls us the Junior Hi"

"High romance" Lemon finished for her. "Yes I've heard all about that. Dash even has blogged about your sweet slow romance." 

Setting back down Zoe grabbed her crackers again. "It's like that because their is just no spark between George and me. Were really good as friends though. We like the same things but it's just not working in a romance."

Lemon at hearing this set next to Zoe again, it was hard for her to imagine there being no spark in a relationship that had George in it. But Zoe seemed to be serious about that point. Well to bad for Zoe because Lemon wasn't going to allow her to end things with George. Because he ended their fifteen year relationship for Zoe so he was going to get her. Smiling sweetly and if Zoe wasn't happy in said relationship that made Lemon a little happy let her be unhappy after all the pain she had caused.

"You can not break up with George" Lemon informed Zoe "You think  
BlueBell has been treating you bad now or my Daddy. Just think about how the whole town will think of a homewrecker who just broke up my future marriage and didn't even want the groom afterwards." With that said Lemon left Zoe alone with her crackers. 

Zoe finished off another cracker and watch Lemon walk out of view. She knew what Lemon said was true, the town was going to all hate her again. But she didn't have a choice in this. 

"This is all Wade's fault" She whispered as she got up headed back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Lemon entered this chapter she took it in a different direction then I had planned, but I think a better direction.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe has a talk with George.

Chapter 4

George had texted Zoe asking her to meet him for dinner at Fancie's. But she had to turn him down for two reasons. One she was working Brick had called out for the rested of the day, and the second she wasn't in the mood for Fancie's and didn't think it was the best place to breakup with George. Because next time she seen him Zoe was so breaking up with him. She had kept telling herself all day that. Besides she had something really important she had to do tonight. 

She listen really closely and heard nothing the receptionist had left the practice a half hour ago for the night. Zoe had told her not to worry she would close up for the night after getting some paperwork done. 

The real reason though was so Zoe could get to the pregnancy tests without someone discovering it. She could not buy one at the Dixie Stop without the whole town knowing about it. And since there was a chance it was just stress causing her to be late she so did not need that talk around town.

Well once she had the both sets of the tests safely in her handbag after having to move things around to get the two to fit in it she was ready to leave for the night. She had taken two just to be sure, she was a doctor after all and some times you could get a false positive she had to be sure. 

The newer test said they worked anytime of the day, but since if she was pregnant it would be so early on Zoe had decided to take the tests first thing in the morning. So tonight all she wanted was a juicy hamburger and fries from the Rammer Jammer she could almost taste how good it was going to be. Her stomach had stopped giving her troubles after lunch, so on the brightside if it was morning sickness it did leave in the afternoon. Or she could just have the flu Wade had and was getting over it. Either way it was all Wade's fault. 

Zoe had thought to just call a to go order in for her meal but she had been afraid she would get Wade on the phone and she didn't feel like she could talk to him right now. Not when she might be having his baby in about eight months. And if she wasn't so hungry and just had to have that burger she wouldn't be going to the Rammer Jammer tonight at all. But she figure she could just make sure to order from Wanda and avoid talking to Wade. Because she knew there was no way she could avoid looking at him. Just being around Wade lead to her staring at him. 

The man's body should be illegal it was just so hard not to look at him if he did not have a shirt on. Zoe was sure he did it because he knew he looked good and wanted women to notice as well. It wasn't fair that he looked as good as he did with his cocky attitude. And let's not even start on his smiles they just took her breathe away.

Zoe shook her head she could not be doing this right now daydreaming about Wade. She would be seeing him in a few minutes and she needed to not drool over him. 

Walking into the Rammer Jammer she wasn't surprised that it was packed it being the only place open that wasn't Fanice's this time of night. With tunnel vision and dreams of that burger on her mind Zoe made her way to the bar not noticing any of the people setting down at the tables. 

"Wanda" Zoe stated as she stood on the other side of the bar from her. The red hair looked up and smiled "What can I get you Dr. Hart?" 

"A burger and fires would be great for to go?" Zoe answered. She watched as Wanda wrote her order down then give it to the cook. Turning to look if she saw Wade anywhere because he wasn't behind the bar at the moment. Not seeing Wade maybe he wasn't working tonight feeling a little let down by that she was caught by surprise when she heard her name being called.

"Zoe I thought you had to work tonight?" George asked as he walked into the Rammer Jammer. He had wanted to have dinner with her earlier but she had begged off saying she was working late.

"Yeah just got off now" Zoe pleaded trying to sound let down at missing a chance at a date night with him. "I'm just getting a burger to go and headed home to bed. I'm wore out"

"Why don't I get one too, and we can spend the night watching a movie together?" George asked. He hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time with Zoe these last few days. 

"Oh that sounds romantic" Dash said from behind George with his little recorder in hand. Did that man go anyway without that thing, Zoe thought. 

"I haven't been feeling that well today George I just want to get my burger and eat it and sleep." Zoe really did not need George under foot tonight "I think I caught that flu Wade had last week." 

"Aww Doc that's sweet you thinking I really did have the flu last week" Wade said as he returned to the bar from the backroom. "I just was really hungover" 

Zoe turned and looked at Wade her breathe caught he looked really good and had that smile she just wanted to kiss right off his face. Which wasn't so good when she was in the presents of her boyfriend. It took a second for all that he said to sink in. He wasn't sick last week with the flu so that meant there was no flu going around for her to catch. Which meant she really was pregnant.

All Zoe could think was she had to break things off with George, he did not deserve to be in a relationship with a girlfriend who was pregnant by another man. Said girlfriend who still found the other man really hot at that. This wasn't good at all. 

"Let me take you home Zoe, I will take care of you." George offered he could see she looked tired. "I'll sleep on your couch scout's honor" 

Wade turned his back trying not to seem like he cared what George was saying. Because not to long ago it would have been him telling the Doc he would take her home and look after her. But because he had decided he knew Zoe had gotten together with George before she could even tell him she had, he lost the rights to taking care of her. 

"You have a real prince charming there Doc" Wade said turning around saying something smart to hide his feelings behind " Ya better not let him get away".

Zoe looked between the two men both were important to her and she could actually see things clearly. George was a great guy he was a wonderful boyfriend, caring, and knew just how she liked things. It would be so easy to just go with the flow today and put off telling George they couldn't be together. She could even sleep with him tonight and pretend the baby was his just like her Mother had done with Ethan. 

But Zoe wasn't her Mother and she would never lie to her child like that. She knew the pain of that kind of lie. And could not allow that to happen to her own child. 

"George No" Zoe answered it was time "I don't think we should see each other anymore" Three mens' mouths were dropped open following that statement. 

"But why?" George asks disbelieving he just heard Zoe says she didn't want to see him anymore.

"George we've been dating six weeks and while we've kissed that's all we've done" Zoe explained looking George in the eyes. "We just don't spark, you know I'm not lying. I enjoy spending time with you. I would like us to be friends" 

George took a seat next to Zoe as Dash creep closer with his recorder wanting to get all this recorded so he could blog about it later. This was just too good to let slip by. This was the biggest news to hit BlueBell since George didn't marry Lemon. 

"I know" George whispered giving Zoe a small sad smile. "I wanted us to spark as you call it. But while I do enjoy spending time with you, I think we are better off as friends. I don't honesty think I'm ready to be dating right now."

"So friends" Zoe asked bringing her hand up.

"Friends" George answered shaking her hand.

"And as your friend" Zoe said looking George straight in the eyes "I think you need to rethink Lemon and you." 

"Really?" George wasn't sure where that idea had come from.

"Well at least give yourselves a chance to see if their is still a spark there without your feelings for me in the way" Zoe supplied. 

"Could the golden couple be making a return" was heard from Dash as he had his recorder up to his lips smiling like there was no tomorrow. 

"Doc your order is up" Wade said he still was kind of in shock at just how easily Zoe had just broke up with George, Golden Boy Tucker. She had been in love with him since she moved to Bluebell a year ago hadn't she?  
Wade could only think the dream of George must have been better then the reality of him. 

"If you need a lift home Doc, I'm off now and could give you a ride" Wade offered as he handed her the brown bag with her food in it. 

"Yeah that would be nice thanks" Zoe accepted wanting to get out of the Rammer Jammer as soon as possible and away from Dash and his recorder. Enough of her life lately had been in that man's blog for her taste.   
Besides she needed to talk to Wade anyway so this give her the opportunity. Now that the weight of her relationship with George was gone, she could have the I might be pregnant talk with Wade maybe?

Wanda had set a beer in front of George as he watch Zoe and Wade leave together and he couldn't help but feel somehow Zoe and him ending their relationship was all Wade's fault. Which wasn't rational at all Wade had nothing to do with it. It's just the look on Wade's face as he left the Rammer Jammer with Zoe like the cat that got the cream. It was a look George did not like.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade takes Zoe home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished writing the last chapter of this story which will end at 9 chapters.

Chapter Five

Wade had opened the door on the passengers side of his car for Zoe then went around to get into the driver's side and couldn't help but chuckle at Zoe she was already eating the fries from the brown bag. 

"Doc you want me to run back into the Rammer Jammer and get you a drink to go with those fries?" 

"No I'm good" Zoe said around a mouthful of fries. She just wanted to get home and eat her burger and maybe somehow tell Wade she might be well most likely was carrying his child. 

"So Zoe I did not see you and Golden boy breaking up" Wade said wanting to just get that out. He was afraid it might get awkward in this short car ride if he didn't just throw that out there. "At least not like you just did"

Before Zoe replied she shoved a few more fries and a bite of her burger into her mouth. She just had to have some food in her stomach right now. This conversation was heading into what she hoped would lead up to the real important one she needed to have with Wade. And her food would get in the way of that so she needed to eat it as soon as possible. And she was just really hungry. 

"It just wasn't working" she stopped eating more of her burger then started again "like I said their just wasn't a spark there. George and me are great as friends"

"So he just didn't do it for ya huh?" Wade asked turning his head from the road and his eyebrows going up and down in a suggestive way. Because he knew for a fact that their night together they had no problem whatsoever with their being a spark. It was a wonder they didn't burn down the Carriage House with all the sparks that were coming off them. 

Zoe giggled a little at Wade antics then ate more of her meal trying to think up a respond to his question. Because yes in all honesty George did not do it for her. And before her night with Wade she might have actually thought he had. I mean his kisses were sweet and that's what she had expected from kisses. But with Wade kisses just set her on fire, one she wanted to burn with. 

"You were right to call it a Junior High romance" Zoe supplied "We never got past that holding hands and kiss on the porch phase."

"It just didn't feel right, I wanted it too but it didn't" Zoe finished as she also finished her fries. She watched as Wade pulled into Lavon's plantations road. When she first started seeing George she had wanted it to work so bad. He was her picture of what she had dreamed up in a life partner. But that picture had lost it wonder as she got to date George. And that spark that she shared with Wade it wasn't there with George. But that spark it had never been with anyone but Wade. 

Wade wasn't sure how to comfort Zoe on the end of her relationship with George Tucker because one he was happy she ended it. That right there made him real happy. She was over Golden Boy Tucker, maybe now she would be able to see him as someone she wanted to date. Of course Wade knew they might have already been dating if he hadn't of pushed her to George after their night together. 

Two though he was happy he had pushed her to George it cleared that all up in Zoe's mind. Know she knew she did not want Tucker. But that didn't mean she wanted him either. It had been six weeks since their night together and she had never mentioned it not one word to him about it. 

Would have been hard though for her too, seeing as she was dating George the next day in all, Wade smarting thought. But it had been him who told her they could just forget it ever happened. 

The car had stopped at the Gate House but neither Zoe or Wade had made to get out of it yet. Zoe because she was finishing her burger and trying to think of what to say next to Wade.

"You want to come in" Wade motioned towards his house "I'll get you something to drink. You have to be thirsty after those fries and burger?"

"Yes that would be nice" Zoe accepted as she opened the car door. 

Wade followed Zoe up the steps to his porch once he was out of his car. Getting his keys out he unlocked the door and swung it open as he moved back allowing Zoe to go in first. 

"All I got Doc is beer or water so what would ya like?" Wade offered as he looked in his mini fridge and pulled a beer out for himself. 

"Water" was Zoe's answer as she set on Wade's couch. He grabbed the bottle for her and handed it over to her as he took the cushion next to her. This was nice and awkward both of them were thinking. Zoe knew she had to tell him, but once it was out there was no way to put the news back in the bottle. And what if Wade did not want to be a Father? What had she been thinking, she couldn't tell Wade she might be pregnant. She wasn't really sure, yes she had all the signs but they could be wrong. 

Zoe knew she was freaking out she had been so certain that telling Wade she could be pregnant was the right thing to do but now when the moment was here to do it she froze. Instead she opened her water and started drinking it feeling the stare of Wade's glaze on her the whole time. 

Wade wasn't sure what to do know with Zoe setting next to him. What he would like to do was kiss her until she forgot the name George Tucker or that such a person existed. But she had just dumped that guy, and she did it real friendly like. The problem was Wade wasn't sure where Zoe and him stood were they just friends who slept together a couple of times one night. Are could this whole no spark business with George, have been because she had lots of sparks with him? Could Zoe have broken up with George because she wanted something to happen with him? 

The longer Wade set next to Zoe the more questions came to mind that he had no answers for. And unless he asked Zoe them he would never get them answers. Looking at Zoe, Wade could see she looked better then she did early the burger had agreed with her. And she had said she wasn't feeling well thinking she had the flu in all. 

"Well Doc you are going to be the talk of BlueBell tomorrow for sure" He couldn't stand the silence Wade had to say something.

"I'm always the town of the town" Zoe replied knowing if she was pregnant, when she started showing then she really would be the talk of the town even more. "Does no one have anything better too do then read Dash's blog?"

"No, not really Doc small town in all" Wade gave that answer with a smirk and a hand running throw his short hair. Taking a sip of his beer waiting to see what she would say next. 

"Why does he carry that recorder with him everywhere?" not waiting for a respond from Wade, Zoe continued on "He got my whole breakup with George recorder. So now it's public record." 

"But like ya said Doc it was a Junior High romance and you want more then that" Wade noted pulling his beer on his coffee table. "You what sparks and I think you know just how to get those sparks" the last said with a wink at Zoe.

"Yeah sparks" Zoe whispered as she put the lid on her water trying not to let Wade's wink get to her. The last thing she needed right now was to jump Wade, she wasn't sure if she was going to have life long consequences for the last time she had done that. 

"So what do you say Doc what to try out those sparks again?" Wade asked as he looked at Zoe then towards his bed. He could not help but laugh at the shock look that came over her face. 

"I'm just joking" Wade said as Zoe hit him with a pillow he had laying on his couch. "I know you just broke up with Golden Boy and need time before you fall back into bed with me" he added laughing still. 

Zoe hit him a few more times with the pillow in her hands. It felt good that Wade was acting like his old friendly self with her again. Telling jokes flirting with her making her feel things she didn't know she could. Being around Wade was fun he always kept her on her toes even if all they did was fight. 

"You wish I would fall back into bed with you" Zoe said in a lite hearted tone wanting to keep the good mood between them going. Before she had too lay the hammer on him. 

"Just admit it Doc" Wade said getting closer to Zoe and grabbing the pillow from her hands "I was the best you ever had. And I've ruined you for other guys." although it was said in a teasing tone Wade wished it was true. Because Zoe had ruined him for other women, every woman he had seen lately he always compared to her. And forget about sleeping with them he had tried a couple times but couldn't go through with it. Not while Zoe and George had been just Junior High dating. 

Zoe tried to grab the pillow from Wade wanting to hit him again for that comment. But somehow they end up both falling onto the couch instead. And Wade's lips were on her's before she knew what happened. And instead of pushing Wade away she pulled him closer and deepen the kiss. 

And all joking aside both could feel that spark start up again between the two of them. Neither cared about air at the moment not wanting the other to escape from their kiss. When their lips did part it was just enough time to breath then they start kissing again. 

Zoe was on fire and she just wanted to keep kissing Wade forever, she did not want this moment to end. In the back of her mind she knew she need to put a stop to this she had to tell Wade she might be pregnant with his baby.

"We have to stop" Zoe said when she forced herself to break away from Wade. "I have to tell you something important"

"Is it you realized you want to get back with George?" Wade asked trying to catch his breath.

"No" Zoe said shaking her head almost offended by his question. How could he think of such a thing, after the kisses they just shared? "It has nothing to do with George, I don't want George Tucker"

"Then whatever your important news is Doc, it can wait until morning" Wade stated as he pulled Zoe in his arms and started kissing her again. 

Zoe knew she should stop this before it went further but Wade knew how to kiss and it had been a whole six weeks since they last kissed like this and she had missed it so much. And all those dreams she had been having about Wade made her slip deeper into his arms. Besides he just told her she could tell him tomorrow her important news. So really he could not be angry at her for tonight it was all his idea. Because as he started to unbutton her shirt all thought was leaving Zoe's mind if he was mad in the morning it was all his own fault. A lot of things lately were all Wade's fault.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Wade and Zoe.

Chapter 6

Everything felt so warm and wonderful and Zoe did not want to leave the feelings of comfort as her sleep filled mind was coming awake by a ringing sound. What was that sound and why did it not stop? Then it did and she sighed happily as she snuggled back into this warm nice soft bed and the body that laid next to her. But then the ringing started again and the bed shifted and said body next to her got up. Good let Wade deal with whatever that ringing was, Zoe thought as she started to fall asleep again. 

Wade did not want to leave his bed not when he had what he had been pining after since almost the day he met her laying in his bed. But he had to find Zoe's phone and turn that thing off, the last thing they needed was for it to not stop ringing all night. Wade had plans for later waking Zoe up in a few hours and enjoying their time together again. He smiled remembering how soft Zoe's skin felt and how she kept making all those cute sounds when he kissed certain areas of her body, or the way she had kissed certain areas of his. Wade had to shake his head and let out a breath just thinking about that, those sparks were really something between them that was for sure. 

He found his boxers and put them back on fast then headed for the couch hoping her phone would be there. Not seeing it there he looked at the coffee table and it wasn't there either, or on the floor and since it had stop ringing again he had no idea where that thing could have gotten too. Wade was just about ready to forget his hunt for Zoe's phone when it started to ring again, man whoever wanted to talk to Zoe would not give up. 

Wade hoped it wasn't George trying to get back together with Zoe, cause that would be awkward. And just to be a little mean he might answer it if it was George and tell him he was taking care of Zoe tonight. After all hadn't George wanted to sleep on her couch and take care of her. Following the sound of the phone Wade discovered why he hadn't found the phone before, because the ringing was coming from Zoe's handbag.

Now Wade was at a crossroads knowing a little about women like he did, they didn't like it if you got in their handbags. Some unwritten rule he had broke a few times and got yelled at about. Of course that was back when he had been with Tansy she would not stop about a handbag being private and not his business what was in it. He just thought she didn't want him borrowing beer money which he always paid back come pay day. 

But this was different he wasn't borrowing money for Zoe he just was going to turn off her phone, he wasn't going to snoop in her handbag just find the phone turn it off then back to bed and maybe even wake Zoe up and show her a really good time again.  
He was sure she would be happy he was being so considered so they wouldn't have any interruption for the rest of the night.  
So he was slowly opening her handbag when out of nowhere Zoe's hand grabbed it out of his hand.

"What are you doing in my handbag?" she asked now fully awake.

"Just gonna turn that demon machine you call a phone off, so we can get some more sleep" Wade answered not liking her tone. He was trying to be nice here and she was acting like he had committed a crime. 

Zoe smiled weakly at Wade remembering she wasn't wearing anything at the moment and turned her back to him as she unzipped her bag and carefully got her phone out. Waking it from sleep mode she seen that Lavon had tried calling her a few times. She sent a quick text telling him she was fine just sleeping and would talk to him tomorrow. She turned back to Wade and then set the phone and her handbag on his coffee table. 

"It was just Lavon, I texted him I would talk to him tomorrow." Zoe said as she looked at Wade's bare chest and fought the urge to run her hands up and down it. Wade wasn't helping matters by walking up so close she could almost touch him. "We should get back to bed"

Wade whole heartly agree and whispered right before kissing her neck "Good idea Doc, going back to bed sounds great"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade had woke up early then usually but he wasn't complaining he got to watch Zoe sleeping. It was still dark out and watching her had made his heart beat faster, she really was here with him. Last night hadn't been just a real good dream. And that other night they had spent together hadn't been a one off. They were really great together all those sparks they had left him breathless. But he was worried as he recalled Zoe had said she had something important to tell him.

He hadn't given her a chance to tell him what was so important last night, he had seduce whatever it was right out of her head with his kisses.  
But what if she had been trying to tell him something about not wanting a relationship what if she wasn't ready to give him a real chance, what if she just wanted to sleep with him for one night? What if she planned to leave BlueBell now that George and her weren't dating anymore?

All these doubts filled Wade's head up he couldn't look at Zoe and not want to shake her awake and demand answers. So he left his bed put on his boxers again and set on his couch. Not turning the tv on he just set in the dark looking at nothing then remembered Zoe's phone what if that hadn't been Lavon last night what if it had been George? Hadn't she lied about it being Lavon at the door the last time they had been together? He seen the phone just setting there Zoe was sleeping she would never know if he looked at it or not. So before he lost his nerve he had it on and looked at her missed calls the last few were from Lavon, just to make sure she had told him the whole truth he checked her text messages as well and seen the one she sent to Lavon. 

Putting the phone down Wade now felt like pond scum for doubting the Doc. She was being truthful the Doc didn't lie to him, but he just was worried about something happening to stop them from being together again. I mean she said she had something important to tell him. But it being Zoe Hart who knew if what the Doc thought was important was something he would find important.

But Wade just knew she was hiding something last night, that look on her face as she took her handbag out of his hands. Well he already looked on her phone which she cleary knew had nothing incriminating on it she just left it setting out in the open. But what if there was something in her handbag she didn't want him to see, she clearly did not want him looking into it. And a gentlemen would respect that, but Wade wanted Zoe and him to work this time to start a relationship. He couldn't put himself out there and tell her he was falling in love with her, if something really important could come between them.

Wade grabbed her handbag he would just open it look inside not even move anything around zip it up again and be done with his detective work. What if there was a letter for a new job offer in it would she take it? Leave him behind with the memories of their nights together those nights would eat him alive. 

He grabbed Zoe's phone turned it on so he could use the light off it to look real fasted in Zoe handbag he had just unzipped. What he seen in there made him drop the phone on his lap in shock. He couldn't have seen what he thought he did. Picking up the phone again he looked once again in the handbag and there it was staring at him again. It was a pregnancy test and Zoe's words kept replaying in slow motion in Wade's head "I have to tell you something important"

"No, No, No it can't be" Wade said out loud having dropped the phone again. "It can't be"

Zoe could not be pregnant, she was a Doctor they carried pregnancy tests in their handbags didn't they? Wade knew even as he thought it how stupid that thought was. Doctors did not carry pregnancy test on them just in case they would run into someone who might need one. He just set on the couch for a good five minutes stunned by where his thoughts were taking him. 

Zipping Zoe's handbag back up and replacing it back on the coffee table Wade looked back at his bed and the woman currently in it.  
The Woman who might be pregnant sleeping in it right now. If Zoe was pregnant why hadn't she told him? Was the kid George's? No that thought past right out of his mind Zoe and George had not slept together everyone knew that, they had that Junior High things going on. That Zoe ended last night, which made so much more since now. If she was pregnant she would not want to keep dating the man that was not the Father. 

And seeing as how Zoe hadn't been dating anyone other then George since living in BlueBell that left him as the only candidate as father to be. He wasn't ready to be a Father, look at his father crazy Earl the only things he knew about fathering was what not to do. Which was something he guessed. 

If Zoe was pregnant why did she have the test? And would she even know this soon? Maybe she wasn't sure yet and the test was to make sure. That would make a lot of sense. Also it made more sense in her not telling him yet. She wasn't sure maybe this whole thing was a false alarm. The Doc might not even been pregnant he was working himself up over something that might not even be true. 

Zoe did say she had been sick yesterday but she had thought it was the flu that she had caught from him. Only he hadn't had no flu and she could have caught something from him alright. Zoe was a doctor she had a pregnancy test in her handbag because there had to be a strong possibility she was pregnant. Wade had to face this fact head on here in a few hours Zoe would wake up and share her important news which looked to be she might be pregnant by him. 

Running his hands through his hair Wade just wanted to run away and hide like he had when he was a kid and knew he was gonna get a spanking. He had really done it this time of all the women he had been with he had to go and knock up the woman he was in love with. Yeah he had just admit it to himself he was head over heels in love with that crazy New Yorker. That's why he had to handle this right if he did it wrong he could lose Zoe forever if she ended up not being pregnant. No woman would want to date a guy that treated them like dirt when they thought they might be pregnant by them. 

So he could not freak out on Zoe he had to show her he was there for her. She could take the test and then it would tell them if they we're going to be parents or not. What if she didn't want a baby? What if he was worrying so much about this and Zoe didn't want a baby? Why tell him though if she didn't want it? But she had not told him, had she? No, Wade had found the test himself, what if her important news was something else and she wasn't going to tell him at all?

Rubbing his hands over his face Wade knew he needed to stop thinking of the worst case. And when did Zoe not wanting to have his baby become worst case? She might not even be pregnant. But just the thought of her not wanting his child ripped at his heart. Because even though he wasn't ready to become a Father there was not one part of him that did not want this baby if there was one. How could he not want a mini Zoe Hart maybe with his eyes running around this world, or it could be a little Wade Kinsella that he could teach to fix car and take him fishing which he could do all those things with a girl too. 

Once Zoe woke up he would wait for her to tell him her important news which he was sure was her thinking she was pregnant, she would take the test and they would find out together. And he hoped if she was pregnant she wanted to keep the baby because he didn't know if he could handle it if she didn't want their baby. Because know he had pictured a cute little girl or boy and he wanted that with Zoe. Of course if she wasn't pregnant, not right away but if she was he was up for it he could so be the cool Dad. 

_____________________________________________

Zoe was awoken from her sleep much as she had been the day before running for the bathroom. Only it took her a few seconds to remember she was at Wade's place and not her own just long enough to get into his bathroom and shut the door tightly behind her. She did not need Wade following her into the bathroom for this. Seeing one of Wade's shirts on top of a pile of his clothes she grabbed it and pulled it over her head.

Her stomach felt like it was at war with it's self and she throw up everything in it or at least she felt like she had. This was all Wade's Fault, Zoe thought as her stomach ached again and she was leaning against his toilet bowel. No matter how good Wade was in bed it wasn't worth this.

A knocking at the bathroom door got her attention "Zoe do you want a bottle of water?" Wade asked through said door. 

"Yes that would be fine, thank you" Zoe replied as she turned to find the strength to get up off the floor and look for a wash cloth to wipe her mouth off with. 

A few moments later there was another knock at the door. "Is it okay if I come in Doc and bring you the water?"

"Yes" Zoe answered but before he could enter she had to run back to the toilet bowel to empty her stomach again. So opening the door Wade was greeted by the sight of Zoe getting sick and felt awful for her. She really needed to know if she was pregnant or not because if not Wade thought Zoe was sick with something and might need to go to the hospital. So he slowly backed out of the bathroom went to his coffee table and got the pregnancy test he knew was in her handbag and was a little surprised to find she actually had two of them in there. So armed with a bottle of water in one hand and a not one but two pregnancy tests in his other Wade returned to his bathroom. Hoping Zoe had stopped throwing up.

"Here I think you might need this" Wade said.

Zoe was barely able to lift her head up but she held her handout thinking he was giving her the water bottle but instead it was a box that was put into her outstretched hand. As she looked at the pregnancy test in her hand she turned wideyed and even paler to look at Wade. 

"I found that in your handbag and I think you may need to take that there test" Wade said offering her the water "Cause if your not pregnant your sick Doc and need to go to the doctor" 

Zoe took the offer water from him, she really wanted to yell at Wade about snoopy in her handbag but did not have the energy for that at the moment. He had no right to do that, why had he even done that in the first place? In the future she would always keep her handbag away from him. On the plus side Wade know knew she might be pregnant and she hadn't had to tell him. And he didn't seem to be freaking out about it. She needed that right now. Sipping the water slowly with her eyes closed Zoe felt a wet wash cloth being laid across her forehead. Putting the water bottle down and slowly opening her eyes Zoe saw Wade setting next to her on his bathroom floor. She smiled weakly at him and he returned one. 

"It's going to be okay Zoe whatever the test says, I'm not going anywhere" Wade said. Zoe couldn't help but start to cry it was all Wade's Fault he was just being so wonderful about all this. "Don't cry we're in this together" Wade stated as he kissed the top of Zoe's head. And for the first time since she realized she might be pregnant Zoe knew she wasn't in this alone.


	7. Seven

Chapter 7

There was pounding on the Carriage House door that woke Wade up. Making sure that Zoe was still sleeping he got out of the bed and made his way to the front door. Zoe needed her sleep right now she had finally stopped throwing up a little over a hour ago. And they had headed to her house a half hour ago. Wade just hoped it wasn't George trying to win Zoe back because they did not need that at the moment. They were already facing a life changing event they didn't need trouble in the form of George Tucker right now.

To say he was surprised to find who was behind the door when he opened it would be a understatement. Standing before him in all her southern belle glory was Lemon Breeland with not a hair out of place. Why she was knocking at Zoe Hart's door at eight in the morning he had no idea.

"What do you want Lemon?" Wade asked as he walked out the door and closed it behind him he did not want to wake the Doc up. Whatever Lemon was here for he was sure Zoe did not need to hear right now. 

"Well, Well" Lemon said as she looked Wade up and down all he had on where a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. And looked as if he had just fallen out of bed and she could just guess who's bed that was. "Now I see why Zoe dumped George, after I warned her not too"

"You did what now?" Wade asked, and how did Lemon even know Zoe was going to break up with George before she had done it last night.

"Don't try to deny she slept with you last night" Lemon said as she folded her arms across her chest feeling self righteous "there is a hickey on your neck from it."

Wade just smirked at Lemon not falling for that old trick, he so did not have a hickey on his neck, he didn't remember Zoe giving him one so Lemon most be lying and he wasn't going to fall for that. Wade was always good with thinking on his feet so he replied to Lemon "Zoe's not been feeling to well, so I stayed on her couch last night. And if you could keep your voice down she just got back to sleep"

Lemon knew Zoe hadn't been feeling well yesterday. But it was just like Zoe Hart to work all day yesterday and now half of BlueBell would come down with whatever was making her sick. Lemon just hoped she did not catch whatever it was. "Well have fun taking care of a sick Zoe" 

Lemon walked off the porch but turned back around "And I hope you had fun catching whatever made Dr. Hart sick, Wade Kinsella because you do have a hickey on your neck"

"Nay" Wade said rubbing his neck "you're just seeing things Lemon that aren't there"

Lemon just shook her head at Wade and walked away, Wade stayed on the porch until Lemon was out of sight. Then he slowly made his way back into the Carriage House making sure to lock the door behind him. He didn't trust Lemon to not to enter Zoe's place to try and catch them in bed together. Wanting to see if he actually had a hickey or not Wade quietly entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror. 

"And what do ya know" Wade whispered to himself "Lemon was telling the truth" the mirror before him showing a hickey on his neck alright. He would have to try to cover that up some how. With the morning Zoe and he had, had he couldn't blame her for not noticing it. A hickey wasn't that big of a problem right now anyway a hickey would be a lot easier to hide then a baby.

Leaving the bathroom and getting back into bed with Zoe, Wade just hoped Lemon wasn't going to spread the news of finding him at Zoe's all around town today. But it being Lemon the chances she wouldn't were low, and being it was gossip about Zoe who she hated yeah the whole town would know soon. Not like they could keep them being together a secret forever anyway. People were sure to notice when the Doc's stomach started to grow. If they were actually together Wade thought that was another thing they had to discuss. 

Yes he was terrified of being a Father but he had time to learn how to be one. He also didn't have to do it alone, Wade was sure Zoe and him could do this together.

___________________________________________

Zoe had the most wonderful dream of crackers and ginger ale and their healing properties to calm the upset stomach. She wished she had some in the Carriage House but sadly she did not. Turning slowly she was faced with Wade who appeared to be peacefully sleeping and for some reason she couldn't understand Zoe shook him until he woke up. It just wasn't fair for him to be enjoying sleep when her stomach ached so, and since it was all his fault he needed to be awake too. It was his baby doing this to her.

"Wha?" Wade said rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh good your awake" Zoe stated she had a mission she needed to send Wade on. "Since you're up and all could you go to Lavon's and get me crackers and ginger ale, please"

"Doc I don't think Lavon stocks ginger ale" Wade replied closing his eyes while pulling Zoe into his arms. Zoe pulled herself out of Wade's arms and set up looking down at him trying to sleep again. She once again shook him.

"I need crackers and ginger ale" Zoe said sounding all of five years old. "Please get me some Wade, I'm carrying your child the least you can do is get me something to eat."

Pouting and not really wanting to leave Zoe's bed Wade set up she did look so cute with that hopeful look on her face. He turned grabbed his cell phone off her bedside table that was next to him. Hit Lavon's number and waited for the Mayor of BlueBell to answer.

"Who are you calling?" Zoe asked.

"Lavon to see if he has crackers and ginger ale for you" Wade replied waiting for Lavon to pick up after all if he wasn't up yet at nine in the morning well it was payback for his calling Zoe so late last night. "What do you want Wade?" Lavon Hayes sleep filled voice asked.

"The Docs not feeling well she was wondering if you had any crackers and ginger ale?" Wade calmly informed the Mayor. 

"Why are you asking and not Zoe?" Lavon asked finding that somewhat strange. "I do not have any ginger ale, I might have some crackers though"

"I drove Zoe home last night from the Rammer Jammer and she wasn't feeling so good yesterday so I was just checking on her" Wade was spinning half truths and Zoe was impressed by how believable he sounded, only his eyes were a dead give away she could see he was laying right in them. A talent she hoped she kept because it might come in handle in the future. "And she asked me to get her some crackers and ginger ale" Wade finished.

"She still sick huh? I tried calling her last night about that. Dash had it in his blog about her not feeling good and breaking up with George" Lavon said as he got out of his bed and started searching for clothes. "Tell Zoe I'll go to the Dixie Stop and get her some crackers and ginger ale" 

"I'll let her know, thanks Lavon you saved me from having to go" Wade replied then ended the call happy he didn't have to make the Dixie Stop run himself. No telling what Lemon had spread around town. Wade got out of the bed and turned to Zoe who now had a pout on her face she really wanted those crackers and ginger ale it seemed.

"Lavon doesn't have any ginger ale he's not sure about the crackers, so he is going to get you some and bring it to you" Wade told Zoe "I better go get some pants from my place so he doesn't get" Wade stopped to laugh there "get the right idea about what we did last night." 

"Yeah about that" Zoe said "we really need to talk about everything that happened last night"

"And this morning" Wade added "but let's have those real important conversations after Lavon drops by. And I have pants on or we might just end up in bed again."

"Because I know Doc you have a hard time keeping your hands off me." Wade stated flirty.

"I'm not the only one who can't keep their hands to themselves" Zoe replied throwing her pillow at Wade. He just caught it and laughing tossed it back to her bed. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes with pants on" Wade said.

"And I have to call Brick and tell him I'm not coming in today" Zoe announced not looking forward to making that call. 

"In all seriousness Zoe we will set down and have the talk we need too" Wade acknowledged. It was not a conversation he ever dreamed he would be having with one Doctor Zoe Hart. All they had decided so far after she had taken the two pregnancy tests which of course were positive was they needed to talk. But Zoe hadn't been feeling good with morning sickness so they decide to postpone the conversation until she was feeling better and not throwing up.

"After Lavon drops off your crackers and ginger ale we can talk to your hearts content" Wade said smiling and looking at Zoe's stomach his kid was in there it was mind blogging. And he should be freaking out more then he was right now but Zoe had been so sick this morning it was kind of hard to be worried about being a Father at the moment. He just wanted to take care of her then he could freak out all he wanted later and not around Zoe.

Zoe bit her bottom lip and nodded as a reply to Wade she watched him heading to the door so she grabbed her phone no time like the present to call Brick up. Wade had been so understanding and such a great help to her so far into this pregnancy she could not have dreamed he would take the news so well. She kept waiting for him to freak out, maybe he was shocked and the freaking would could later.

__________________________________________________

Wade had just gotten the Carriage House's front door closed behind him when he turned and saw George Golden Boy Tucker walking up the porch. Well this was a unwelcome visitor and the last thing Zoe needed right now, with her morning sickness, and a achy stomach was to deal with her newly exboyfriend. 

"Good Morning George" Wade snarky greeted "what brings you to the good Doctor's this fine morning?"

"Like you don't know" George demanded "I've seen Lemon this morning and she told me."

"What did she tell ya George?" Wade asked as he walked off the porch hoping George would follow him and leave Zoe alone for now.  
"Because whatever she told you she got wrong?"

"Are you calling Lemon a lair, Wade?" George asked as he took a few steps after Wade so he was standing almost next to him. "I can see the hickey that wasn't there last night on your neck."

"What is it with Lemon and now you with hickeys? I don't have one okay" Wade stated knowing he was bare face lying.

"So your saying nothing happened with you and Zoe last night?" George asked letting the hickey go for the moment. "Because you are standing before me in nothing but a t-shirt and boxer coming out of Zoe's door"

Wade did have to give the southern lawyer his due there as he looked down at his bare legs. He couldn't just tell him he had been checking on Zoe and now was going home to get dressed. Because Lemon had already got to George and told him she had seen him at Zoe's early. If he was just checking on her and should have pants. Why hadn't he grabbed a pair of pants this morning when he left his place?

"Listen George I'm telling you the God honest truth I did not spend the night at Zoe's last night" Wade went with the truth when a lie wouldn't do the truth always came through for you. Zoe and he had spent the night at his place not her's so he wasn't lying.

"I was at my place all last night, I came over to Zoe's this morning." Wade said just not telling George, Zoe had been with him as well. "Zoe isn't feeling good okay I'm taking care of her"

"Alright if you say so" George downwardly accepted, it still didn't explain that hickey though.

Both men turned when they heard the sound of a door open on the Carriage House and out walks Zoe Hart wearing nothing but Wade shirt. The next second George's fist was in Wade's face. Stumbling back a few steps from the hit Wade shook it off and then returned his own hit that connect with George's face.

Zoe stood frozen in shock at what George had just done then the Doctor part of her took command. And she ran off the porch to try and stop the fight they were having. George had just tackled Wade to the ground but he wasn't there long he sprung right back up. This wasn't Wade's first fight and he wasn't letting the likes of George Tucker get the best of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zoe coming towards them.

"George, Wade" Zoe yelled "Stop fighting right now"

"Get back Zoe" Wade said as he pushed George away from where Zoe was standing. "Your sick you can't get hurt right now"  
Wade demanded to Zoe, she could not get caught up in this fight. She could not be push around not while carrying his baby.

"Why Zoe?" George yelled as he took a swing at Wade but missed "Did you really break up with me so you could sleep with Wade? Or did he take advantage of you last night?"

"It's none of your business Tucker" Wade spit out at him as he hit him in the ribs pushing him back away from Zoe further. "Zoe isn't your girlfriend anymore"

"And what she's yours now?" George questioned.

"If she'll have me yes" Wade retaliated back before he could stop himself. There was nothing more he wanted then to know that the woman carrying his child wanted to be with him. 

"You're not good enough for her" George shouted back as he once again took a swing at Wade but the fist never connected because he was pulled back at the last second. But none other then the Mayor of BlueBelle.

"What is going on here?" Lavon Hayes yelled as he held George Tucker from behind. The scene before him was one of craziness. "Why are you two fighting?"

Lavon had found a new box of crackers and a can of 7-up so thinking that might do for Zoe stomach he was bringing it to her when he happened upon this fight. He had just set the crackers and 7-up on the ground and grabbed George before he could hit Wade again. 

"Wade slept with Zoe last night" George ratted out to Lavon "He took advantage of her. And then lied about it to Lemon and Me."

Lavon almost let go of George at that news his mouth had dropped open he held the lawyer though as George tried to lung at Wade again. It didn't surprise Lavon that Zoe and Wade had hooked up as much as that it happened last night. And Zoe really hadn't been feeling good because she wanted crackers and ginger ale. So maybe George had gotten things confused and where was Lemon if Wade had lied to both her and George?

"Where's Lemon I don't see her here?" Lavon asked still holding back George. 

Zoe had made her way to check on Wade his eye looked like it was going to be bruised. And she was running her hands up and down his ribcage checking for any broken ribs. She looked upset and Wade hated that George Tucker had cause her to be. He was sure it wasn't good for the baby. 

"Lemon came to visit Zoe earlier this morning" George supplied "and Wade answered the door dressed as he is now. With that hickey on his neck, that wasn't there last night"

"So I see Lemon your ex fiance who you broke up with for your now ex girlfriend, told you she found Wade at Zoe's house with a hickey and you came running out here to what?" Lavon asked. "Because it's none of your business what Zoe does or with whom she does it with"

"Zoe is my friend, I don't want Wade using her" George lamely answered knowing he had over stepped the line of friendship with his actions. 

"It's not your place to decide what's best for Zoe" Lavon stated "I think you need to leave and get your head on straight"

Lavon let go of George and watched the other man walk away, getting back to where he left the crackers and 7-up he picked them up then turned around and got his first good look at Wade and Zoe. Zoe had her arms wrapped around Wade middle and his head was resting on the top of her head. They sure did look like a couple what with Zoe in Wade's shirt and all. Maybe they had gotten their act together and figured out what Lavon had known for awhile now they fit together. Zoe was all kinds of crazy and so was Wade but they each tamed the others crazy just enough.

"So which one of you want to tell Lavon Hayes just what is going on here?" 

Zoe looked up and saw Lavon but it was what was in his hands that made her jump away from Wade and the next second grabbing the cracker box from out of Lavon's hands.

"Oh thank you Lavon your the best" Zoe said as she was ripping the cracker box open. He held up the can of 7-up which she took once she had the crackers opened. "I mean you are a life saver, your the best friend a girl could asks for" that said Zoe took her crackers and drink and walked back into the Carriage House. 

Lavon eyed Wade and could clearly see the famous hickey George had been talking about on his neck. "What to tell me why you have no pants on?"

Wade just shook his head then run his hand through his hair instead of answering Lavon he said "I think I'm gonna go check on the Doc see if those cracker are helping her stomach"

Lavon turned around headed back towards his plantation house that whole thing with Wade and George fighting had been crazy and he couldn't help but think some how it had been Wade's fault that fight happened because he didn't have pants on.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Zoe have a nice talk.

Chapter Eight

Wade had tried to snatch one of Zoe's crackers early but that hadn't gone to well when she had turned and growled at him. So not wanting to get hit again this morning he had left her setting on her couch and decided to see just what damaged George had done to him. Looking in Zoe's bathroom mirror he seen the bruising starting under his right eye. Looked like he was going to have a shiner for sure. Wade hoped he had returned the favor to George.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked standing in the door frame with a few crackers in her hand. "When I was checking your ribs early they didn't feel broken."

"I'm good Doc, it doesn't even hurt" Wade said turning to face her "but if you want to recheck my ribs I would be happy to take my shirt off for ya"

"Maybe you should just so I can check if there is any bruising there" Zoe said in what Wade thought was her doctor voice because it wasn't her flirty one at all. And the look in her eyes was not the same one from last night when she had been looking at him.

"Sure Doc" Wade replied then started to removed his shirt but he only got have way before being stopped by Zoe.

"I see no bruising you can keep your shirt on" Zoe said then quickly backed out of the doorway. She had to control herself around Wade and him with no shirt on wasn't good for her control even with her achy stomach. She could not think with Wade's chest on display. And she need to be level headed Wade and her had a really important conversation ahead of them.

With a smirk on his face Wade followed the tiny Doctor out of the bathroom and back to her couch where she had reclaimed her crackers. He had a feeling in the next few months he was going to need to keep lots of crackers on hand.

"So are you feeling up for that talk we need to have Zoe?" her eyes locking with his as she nodded her head.

"First though I have to say this" Zoe said in a tone Wade had never heard from her before that slightly scared him "If you ever go into my handbag again without my permission I will hurt you are we clear on this?"

Pulling his hands up in surrender Wade replied "I promise to never do it again"

"Why did you get in it anyway?" Zoe asked using this to stall from having to start the real hard conversation they had to have.

"When you grabbed it out of my hand last night it got me to thinking maybe you was hiding something in it" Wade offered making sure not to mention he had looked on her phone too. He didn't need to get into trouble for that right now. "You said you had important news and I got to thinking maybe it was in your bag. And I could find out what it was before"

"Before what?" Zoe asked getting madder by each of Wade's words.

"Before I told you I was in love with ya" Wade just laid that out there "And I thought maybe you had a letter in your handbag of some offer for a job back in New York." 

"Oh" Zoe said her anger deflated at his words of love. And a weird way Wade invading her privacy showed he truly wanted to be with her before he had found out about the baby. Which was good because she wanted to be with him too.

"I couldn't tell ya that Zoe, if you was planning to leave" Wade honestly spoke these words from his heart "I just didn't want another George Tucker like thing to pop up again and stop us from being together"

"So you want to be with me?" Zoe asked "Or you did before you found out I was pregnant." she lamely finished with.

"Your crazy girl if you think me finding out you're having my baby is gonna stop me from wanting to be with you" Wade's tone was a little put off at thinking Zoe thought that of him.

"I didn't mean it like that" Zoe said picking up on his tone and not liking it one bit.

"Then how did you mean it?" Wade questioned. "Because it sounded like to me you think my feelings are shallow and have disappeared at the word baby."

"No, No, Wade I didn't mean that at all" Zoe said with tears filling her eyes. He had been so wonderful since finding that pregnancy test she couldn't let him think she thought poorly of him. "I just don't want you to feel like your trapped, that because of the baby you have to be with me"

"I'm not trapped Zoe, in fact I was thinking maybe you felt that way" Wade replied since Zoe was letting her own fear of that out he thought he would share his too.

"I don't feel like I'm trapped with you Wade, I liked being with you" Zoe answered back as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I like it way too much which is scary."

"You scared of me Doc?" Wade asked in a jesting tone.

"Of what you make me feel" Zoe responded "You get under my skin like no other person in this world can. You get me so angry at times, then make me laugh like no one else, and when we've been together those couple of nights you make me feel things I didn't know were possible. So yes being with you scares me."

"It scares me too Doc" Wade confessed as he pulled Zoe into a one arm hug and kissed the top of her head. "Us being together is scary but a good scary."

"So we're dating now" Zoe stated that was easy to figure out. "And you sound like your okay with me having the baby, which I am having. Just getting that out there so you know"

Wade let out a breathe and smiled when he heard the latter part, she wanted their baby which was good. Because he wanted it too. It was not something he would have asked for at this time in his life but the baby was on it's way and he couldn't not be apart of it's life.

"Yes were dating if you're have me" Wade said not wanting Zoe to change her mind on the subject of them being together. He couldn't help but notice while he had said he loved her she had not returned those words yet. But she had said she was scared about how much she did care for him. Which meant she had strong feelings for him and given time he was sure he could get the tiny Doctor to fall in love with him.

"Yes I'll have you" Zoe accepted "I want us to work Wade, it's just not about us anymore though. So we are going to have to work really hard to make this work."

Wade knew she was telling the truth their relationship wasn't just about the two of them anymore in less then a year there was going to be a baby that depended on them for everything. So they had to have a working relationship even if it wasn't a romantic one. So he could not mess this up like he had done with every other relationship he had ever had. Zoe and his baby were depending on him.

"We can do this right?" Zoe asked with a little panic in her voice "I mean I can do sleepless nights I did pulled them a lot in New York when I worked at the hospital there. And your use to late nights working at the Rammer Jammer. So we got that cover."

"How we're going to take care of the baby with both of us working full time, I'm sure we can figure it out some how" Zoe said as she was now in a full panic. How were they going to do this? Who was going to take care of the baby? What if the baby cried all the time and hated her?

"Zoe take a deep breathe" Wade ordered as he watched the news truly stink in to her that she was having his baby. "Now let it out"

Zoe did what Wade said and felt herself calm down a little. This was life changing news nothing was ever going to be the same again. Her life as she knew it was over, that dream of one day working as a heart surgeon was over, she couldn't be one with a baby. She couldn't be away from her child all those long hours her Dad well Ethan had from her. Even though she had decided to stay in BlueBell before this it was different now because she  
felt now like she had no choice. She would have to stay here so the baby could be near Wade. She could not take the baby from Wade if he wanted to be apart of it's life.

"It's okay to be freaking out Zoe" Wade said pulling her back into his arms "We are in this together and will figure it all out. We don't have to have all the answer today."

"Your right we have time" Zoe agreed with Wade then asked him "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I am Doc, but I had my major freak out when I found the pregnancy test when you where sleeping." He was holding her close to his chest. "Were probably both gonna freak out time to time, and have to calm the other down. I'm pretty sure that's just normal for expecting parents."

"Your good at this, calming me down" Zoe said closing her eyes letting her fear go for now at least. "Thank you for being here"

"No need to thank me, that's what boyfriends are for I think" Wade said laughing enjoying being of service to her. "Besides I reckon it's my job as your Baby Daddy to keep you from going crazy."

"Baby Daddy?" Zoe asked giggling "So does that make me your Baby Mama?"

"So I guess those nicknames are out?" Wade asked laughing "About about Hot Mama?"

"I won't be that for too much longer" Zoe said with a pout and pulled herself out of Wade's arms to grab another cracker. "You do know I will gain lots of weight so if you don't what to be dating a fat girl soon. You better hit the road now"

"Zoe your pregnant okay your not gonna get fat" Wade said as he pulled her back into his arms "your going to get big with baby, my baby so I think I can overlook a big stomach on you"

"Gee thanks" Zoe replied not knowing if she should take his comments as a insult or a compliment.

Wade knew he had put his foot in his mouth with what he had just said so he tried to let Zoe know he was in this for the long haul. "Your going to just get more beautiful the further along in the pregnancy you get"

"How about we stop talking about me getting fat, and you tell me why George hit you?"

"About that Doc it seems Lemon Breeland told your ex she found me at your places this morning. What to tell me why she warned you not to dump George Tucker and how did she even know you were gonna in the first place?" Wade asked as Zoe left his arms and had those crackers again this time with her 7-up in hand as well.

"Lemon was at my place this morning?" Zoe asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah you just gotten back to sleep and I heard her at the door. So I answered it I didn't know it was going to be her of course. She seen me dressed like this and put two and two together although I denied it she didn't believe me. Something about this huge hickey you left on my neck kind of gave it away."

Zoe did a little nervous laugh at hearing the word hickey. She hadn't meant to leave one on Wade last night but she had gotten just a bit carried away. Afraid that she would never get to be with him again like that she had lost control and marked him.

"So I asks again how did Lemon Breeland know you were breaking up with George? And what did she mean she warned you not to?" Wade asked he noticed how Zoe had gotten a little red in the face when he mentioned the hickey early.

"Not much to tell Lemon and I aren't friends, she happened upon me in the gazebo yesterday eating my lunch of crackers and ginger ale. Lemon was upset with something George said" Zoe stopped there trying to think of a way to finished without letting Wade know just what George said to Lemon to upset her so. Zoe did not want to have to own up to the lie she had told Wade the first night they had been together about it being Lavon at the door and instead of George.

"Oh right" Wade said looking Zoe right in the eyes "About George going from his wedding to Lemon to your place. To tell you he wanted to be with you instead of her."

"How?" Zoe's mouth dropped the surprise on her face to funny for Wade to take he started laughing.

"Did I know, George and Lemon were in the Rammer Jammer yesterday when he told it to her. She slapped him, I asked him why she did it and George told me. What I don't understand and you can clear this up after you tell me about yours and Lemon's conversation is why the night of George's aborted wedding after he came to your door told you he loved you, You Zoe Hart jumped me?"

"Well you see Wade I" Zoe started but he stopped her with "No Lemon story first"

"Fine so after Lemon told me George told her we started dating the night he called off his wedding. I told her no I did not get with him then. As you know I was with you that night, I didn't tell her that though. But she did point out it only took me only 24 hours to say yes to George" Zoe took a cracker break here and another sip of drink.

"I don't remember it word for word but I told her that she had hurt George with things that happened in their relationship" Zoe was interrupted by Wade here when he said "I betting it had something to do with Lavon, I overheard yesterday Lemon say something about George angry over Lavon and her"

"Okay Mr private investigator do you want me to tell you this or not?" Zoe asked still a little smarting with him for snoopy in her handbag this morning. Wade made a motion with his right hand for her to go on.

"So Lemon said she bet I would never hurt George like she did, and I kind of just told her I was breaking up with him. I told her George and I just didn't spark you know. I even offered her one of my crackers." Zoe said sounding offended "I was trying to be nice but she told me that if I thought the people of BlueBell or her Daddy had been treating me bad just wait until I was the homewrecker who then didn't want the groom"

"Wow that was harsh" Wade said "If I had known she said that to you I would have thrown her off the porch this morning."

"That would have been fun to see" Zoe kidded she could almost picture Wade doing just that and Lemon flying threw the air laying in the dirt.

"With the whole Lemon warning mystery solved, now can you tell me why you jumped back into bed with me that night?" Wade asked already pretty sure he knew the answer to that question.

"I don't know" Zoe plead not wanting to give him any bigger head then he already had. Not wanting to tell him that just seeing him smiling at her made her jump him.

"You don't know, that your finally answer Doc?" Wade asked hurt if it was even just lust that night he deserved to know.

"Wade one of the reason I broke up with George is there is no spark there but with you there always has been. That night I didn't want to let those sparks die out. I didn't want to make a choice between George and you that night because I already had decided to get over George with you." Wade listen and chosen not to say anything seeing that Zoe wasn't finished yet. She stuffed another cracker into her mouth.

"But then you didn't want me the next day. And I felt for all the pain I caused George and Lemon's relationship I owned it to them to try and make a go of it with George. I know that sounds crazy but that's what I felt like. I had to give it a try but I told George we had to take it slow I wasn't really to just jump in bed with him. Not after the night we shared together Wade."

"I'm sorry Zoe for pushing you towards George, that next day." Wade admitted no use hiding behind pride now "I knew you would pick him over me, so I made sure you couldn't. Only know I see maybe you wouldn't of? It's not important now anyway."

"It is important if you think I have any feelings other then friendship for George Tucker, which right now after him attacking you I'm not sure I want him as my friend" Zoe said.

"That's sweet your mad at Golden Boy for me, but I think since learning that George told you he loved ya and you've slept with me three times since then once just minutes after he declared his love for you, and you never slept with him once. Yeah I'm pretty sure I have no doubts about your feelings for George Tucker." Wade said laughing at the look of outrage on Zoe's face.

"I can't be jealous or scare of your feelings for George when you didn't even check on him this morning after our fist fight. No Zoe Hart you have proven you only have eyes for yours truly" Wade announced then he kissed Zoe slowly she tasted like crackers and that just made him love her even more because if remind him she was having his baby. While she was still distracted by his kiss he stole her cracker box and jumped off the couch.

"Hey those are mine" Zoe said as she chased after her crackers. Wade pulled her into his arms and leaded them to her unmade bed.  
"Let's take a nap you can have your cracker later"

Zoe was feeling a little tired and that was all Wade's Fault he kept her up most of the night, then the morning sickness had woke her so a nap sounded really good about now. "Okay but then your hand over the crackers?"

"Deal" Wade laughed putting the crackers on the night stand, then pulling Zoe close to him in her bed so he could hug her to himself in his sleep. He knew they had a long rode ahead of them and they should get all the sleep they could now. It was going to be a very busy eight months ahead. Then if the kid was anything like it's Dad and Mom they were in for a very wild eighteen years.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.

Chapter 9

A While Later......

This hurt so bad and it wasn't letting up Zoe was squeezing Wade's hand so tightly she was sure her nails where cutting into his skin. "This is all your fault" she screamed out at him as the Doctor at the end of the bed looked on.

"It's time your at ten now, you can start pushing" Doctor Canon said.

"I can't" Zoe yelled holding Wade's hand even harder. "It hurts to bad, why wasn't I given drugs I need drugs?"

"Zoe baby, there wasn't time for drugs we just got here twenty minutes ago" Wade answered from her side wondering how to get his hand out from her tight grip.

"It's all your fault" Zoe informed Wade "It was your idea to take a walk around the park in Mobile and then you had to get us lost on the way to the hospital"

"If we had gotten here a hour ago when I first started having pains, I could have had my epidural" Wade chose not to reply to that and just let her keep squeezing his hand.

Some twenty minutes and lots of screaming and blaming of Wade later the sweetest sound in the world was heard the crying of a new born baby.

Zoe was holding her little girl smiling all the pain of earlier forgotten as she looked at her daughter. Wade was setting next to her with his hand bandaged from all the nail marks. Watching his two girls they made a matching pair.

"Sorry about your hand, and yelling at you" Zoe said looking at his injured hand "You know how much, I love you."

"You were in a lot of pain I won't hold anything you said against you Doc, and I love you too"

"So do I get a turn holding her?" Wade asked lovely noticing how their daughter had a full head of dark hair the same color as Zoe's.

"Okay I guess I do have to share her with you" Zoe joked as they gently passed her from Zoe's arms to Wade's.

"She's a beauty Doc, thank you for given her too me" Wade whispered as he held his daughter for the first time. Tears were filling his eyes up, when he learned they were having a girl he had been go afraid he wouldn't know how to raise one, but holding her now that idea seemed stupid he would just love her the rest would come with time.

"So about her name" Wade started but Zoe gave him a look he knew well and he stopped for a second "It's just that she needs a name and we haven't come up with one yet. So"

"No Wade for the last time" Zoe said looking ready to kill him "We are not letting our four year old son name his baby sister Cupcake."

"Okay, I just promised Jack I would give it one more try" Wade surrendered not really wanting to name his baby girl after food anyway. "You know how much he wants to name her that"

Jack Hart Kinsella was their son who couldn't wait to be a big brother it's all he had talked about for months. That and cupcakes he loved those as well so he wanted to combine the two and name his sister after the tiny dessert.

"As much as I love our son I don't want our daughter to hate us for naming her Cupcake Kinsella" Zoe said while in BlueBell Cupcake might be a cute name no one would bat a eye at the rest of the world not so much. Besides she wanted to name their daughter something meaning full like they had with their son who was named after Wade's Mother.

"I would like to name her Harley" Zoe admitted Wade had asked her a few times now if she wanted to name their daughter that but she had been stubborn on the matter saying she hadn't knew her birth Father and didn't feel the need to name their daughter after him.

But it truly had been the only name that fit when she was thinking of names for their little girl. If it wasn't for Harley Wilkes she wouldn't be alive and she never would have came to BlueBell and met Wade. So it only seemed fitting that he get honored with his granddaughter being named after him.

"Harley Kinsella, I like the sound of that" Wade replied as he lightly kissed his little girl on the head. "Now about her middle name"

"No Wade she is not having Cupcake in her name" Zoe stated seeing the look in her husband's eyes.

"Okay but you get to tell Jack that" Wade said defeated and letting the name go. "He's out in the waiting room right now, just waiting to get to meet his baby sister."

Zoe did not feel up to a bunch of company right now, but last she knew only Lavon, Earl, and Lemon had gotten to the hospital before they had even. Because Wade had gotten them lost after leaving the park they had taken Jack to. He had called Lavon telling him to tell everyone Zoe was in labor and missed his turn off and they couldn't get off the highway until the next exit. Which was a ways especially for a pregnant woman who was having strong labor pains.

"Go bring them in but just for a few minutes" Zoe said knowing she couldn't wait until their son got to meet his baby sister. "But first give me back my baby"

Wade did as he was told and after handing back little Harley he was off to the waiting room to let their family know his baby girl had arrived.

Zoe kissed her baby's head as she watched her, Harley's little eyes were closed but so far they were new born blue. She was perfect and was sure to complete their family. When she and Wade had gotten married over a year ago now having another baby had just been something they had been thinking about. Being a only child it was something that hadn't seemed important to her until she seen how much Jack wanted a sibling. He always was talking about his little friends who had brothers or sisters.

While Wade wasn't close with his brother Jesse now they had been when he was little and he liked the idea of giving that closeness to their son. Earl Kinsella who once he learned he was going to be a Grandpa had changed. He went in to rehab for his drinking and got the help he needed. Little Jack adored his Papa Earl as he called him. He had changed so much his new name around BlueBell was Papa Earl. Earl thought the world set and shined in Jack's eyes, and would let the little boy get away with anything as long as it wasn't dangerous. When they had come back from their Honeymoon they had found Earl and Jack camping out with a tent set up in his living room. The little boy had wanted to camp outside but it had been raining so they did it indoors instead.

Jack was so spoiled being the only child in their group of close friends, Wanda and Tom's baby girl Frodo, Jack loved and would practice being a big brother with her. Helping Wanda or Tom which ever one had the baby when he seen them. Lavon gave Earl a run for his money on who spoiled Jack the most. Lavon Hayes was Jack's godfather and as such spoiled him rotten, he had a bedroom set up at his plantation house that was full of toys for Jack. The man already was teaching the preschooler football and looking into tag teams seeing if any let kids Jack's age play yet. Never mind Zoe told him no.

Jack had changed all their lives, it was because of him that Wade and she were together today. It had not been easy their relationship it had taken a lot of work. Wade didn't feel like he was good enough for her, which Zoe thought was crazy. Being a bartender he felt wasn't a career, Wade wanted to be something Zoe could be proud of. They had a huge fight that night about it and Wade had went to spend the night at the Gate House leaving her alone for the first night since they learned she was pregnant.  
Zoe had just entered her second trimester and you could if you were really looking barely see a swollen to her stomach.

She had woke up at two am having stomach pains and when she went to the bathroom there had been a little blood on the paper. As a Doctor Zoe knew it could be nothing or she could being having the first signs of a miscarriage. She had never been so scared in all her life. Calling Wade forgetting all about their early fight she was in tears as she told him she needed him to get dressed and take her to the hospital.

Wade appeared in less then five minutes dressed and ready to go, he just kept telling her the whole way to the hospital that everything was going to be okay. He stayed by her side the whole time she was in the hospital, it was just stress the doctor had said she needed to calm down and stay in bed for a few days. That scare had changed them as a couple they knew they had to talk more less yelling, listen to what the another person was really saying.

While Zoe was on her bed rest that's how she learned that Wade wasn't happy just being a bartender. Bartending was something he had fell into and before the baby and Zoe that was fine but know he wanted more for himself and them. So he told Zoe of his dream to own his own bar. She had listen and told him she loved that idea. When the Rammer Jammer had been put up for sale that had been hard on Wade he would love to buy the place but didn't have the money. He wouldn't let Zoe co-sign for him at the bank either. No matter how many times she asked. Lavon though had just been his usually wonderful best friend in the world self and brought the Rammer Jammer and set up a payment plan for Wade to pay him back. All he asked for was to be named godfather to their baby. Which they were going to do anyway so win-win.

Wade had just made the last payment to Lavon last month so the Rammer Jammer was paid off. Lavon had joked he didn't know what he was going to get them for the holidays now. Every year for Christmas he had taken off a large amount from the Rammer Jammer loan. That didn't stop all the toys he did buy for Jack though. Zoe knew that Harley would get her fair share of toys as well from Lavon. But she feared most of all was all the dresses she would be getting for Lavon's wife the one and only Lemon Hayes formerly Breeland.

Lavon had married the southern belle not to long after her own wedding to Wade. In fact they were so close in time frame Lemon had made sure she knew all of Zoe's plans so they wouldn't share any of the same wedding ideas. Lemon wanted to get married outside the church steps down town BlueBell. Not wanting a big wedding Zoe and Wade decided to get married on the porch of the Gate House at Lavon's plantation. They hadn't lived in either the Gate House or Carriage House for a few years needing more room for their growing family they had gotten a house not far from the Rammer Jammer , or Zoe's practice.

Of course both weddings did still have a lot in common, the wedding parties Lavon was best man at theirs and Wade was his best man. Jack was ring bearer at both and looked so cute in his tux. Rose was her maid of honor, but she did have Lemon as her one bridesmaid, because Lemon had asked for her to be a bridesmaid at her wedding. Earl was his son's only groomsmen.

"Mommy Mommy is she really here?" a little excited voice asked driving all thoughts of the past from Zoe's mind as her hospital room door opened. In came a little ball of energy that looked just like a mini Wade Kinsella except for his brown eyes that he had gotten from his mommy.

"Yes she's is but you have to be quiet she's sleeping" Zoe advised her son as he made his way to her bedside. He climbed onto the chair that was next to the bed then stood up on it to get a good look at the baby in his Mother's arms.

"She's so little" Jack stated in aww of his new baby sister.

Wade entered the room a second later and when he seen Jack let out a breathe he had told Jack not to run ahead but he had let go of his Papa Earl's hand and took off as soon as he knew which room was his Mother's.

"Jack what have we told you about running off like that?" Wade asked as he walked to the seat his son was standing on. He then lifted the boy up and return to the seat setting on it with Jack on his lap.

"Shh Daddy the baby is sleeping" Jack said with his little finger up to his mouth. Zoe couldn't help but giggle some at how precious her son was being right now. She felt like crying she was just so happy.

"Knock Knock can we come in pretty little doctor?" Earl asked holding a pink string that belonged to a balloon that was also pink with the words ITS A Girl on it.

"Yes come in and meet the newest Kinsella" Zoe answered smiling at her Father in law, then at Lavon and Lemon who entered after him. Lemon was holding a pink teddy bear and Lavon had some flowers.

"Did you guys buy out the gift shop?" Zoe joked as they laid their present down and Earl tied the balloon to the vase on Lavon's flowers.

"Will Cupcake wake up soon?" Jack asked eyeing the baby. Wade and Zoe shared a look over his little blonde head.

"Jack the baby's name isn't Cupcake, her name is Harley" Zoe said which earn a squeak from Lemon who had also been pushing for that name. She had been campaigning for it since she learn Zoe was pregnant for the second time. According to Lemon, Harley was the perfect unisex name it could go for a boy or girl. Lemon wanted a baby so bad and hadn't fallen pregnant yet so she had latched on to Zoe's pregnancy as if it was her own. She planned the baby shower, helped with the nursery, brought so many tiny dresses Zoe wasn't sure Harley could even wear them all before she out grew them.

"But she looks like a Cupcake, Mommy" Jack plead with his sad little eyes.

"She sure does" Earl agreed with his grandson after walking up closer to Zoe's bed to get a better look at his new grandbaby.

"You want to hold her Papa Earl?" Zoe asked holding her arms up towards her him.

"I would love too, come to Papa baby girl" Earl said as he held his granddaughter. She was just so tiny and had a lot of hair on her little head. "She is beautiful, you two did good"

Wade smiled at his Father's words of praise "Thank you, we think so too"

"My turn now" Lemon said walking up to Earl holding her arms up wanting the baby. Earl shook his head but gave the tiny baby over.

"You are so beautiful aren't you baby girl?" Lemon was telling the baby as Lavon came closer to get a good look at his new godchild.

As Harley opened her little eyes Lemon had tears of joy in hers. "I promise I will be the best godmother ever"

Zoe turned and looked at Wade who still had Jack in his lap and mouthed 'godmother' to him. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her that cocky smile of his as he whisper "Doc it's kind of hard not to make Lemon godmother when she's married to the godfather of our kids"

Lemon was not someone she would have ever picked as godparent for her child but looking up she could see just how happy Lavon and Lemon looked as they were getting to know little Harley. And if Lemon loved you she could be a force of nature and Zoe found the thought of Lemon loving Harley like that as a good thing.

Laughing Zoe just shook her head and looked at Wade, all of this was his fault, she had given up her dream of being a heart surgeon, to become a mother to his children. Something she had never truly dreamed of being before, but he have given her something better then a dream he give her a reality of a family like she had never had before and always wanted. He had given her himself truly and completely and she had never known such love and devotion. She owed all her happiness to him it was all Wade's doing, it was all Wade's Fault.

The End.


End file.
